hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Lifeblood
|Season = 5 |Antagonist = Samsara |Setting = Siberia |In-Universe Date = year 5 (with flashbacks to pre-history) |Production # = V0920 |Filming Dates = 15 September to 19 October 1997 (Amazon High portions) |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = Rob Tapert & R.J. Stewart |Teleplay By = R.J. Stewart, George Strayton & Tom O'Neill |Directed By = Michael Hurst & Paul Grinder |Order in Series = 106 of 134 |Order in Season = 16 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 275 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Married with Fishsticks" |Next Episode in Series = "Kindred Spirits" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Married with Fishsticks" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Kindred Spirits" |title cap image = }} Xena and Gabrielle travel to the Amazon village to make Eve an Amazon princess and discover that it's up to them to prevent unnecessary bloodshed in a vengeful war. Summary During the Stone Age, the Amazons were a small tribe known as the Tretolmecs. They lived on the Siberian steppes. The tribe was constantly at war with a group of bloodthirsty cannibals. According to their legends, a warrior called the Atma would someday come and help the Tretolmecs defeat their enemies. After consulting a medicine man, the vengeful Tretolmec warrior Samsara manages to bring the Atma to her people. The Atma ends up being a teenage girl named Cyane from the distant future. She eventually helps the Tretolmecs defeat their enemies by forging a peace with them through Kor, the leader’s sympathetic son. Unable to forgive her enemies, Samsara leaves the tribe. Karina, the tribe’s leader, declares that future tribe leaders should be named after Cyane. She also changes the tribe’s name from Tretolmecs to Amazons. In the years to come, some of the Amazons would travel to places such as Greece and Sumeria, establishing new tribes. In the present, Gabrielle decides to give her Right of Caste in the Amazon tribe to Eve, which would make Eve an Amazon princess. Gabrielle, Xena and the baby travel to the Northern Amazon village. Gabrielle says she wants to give Eve her right of caste. Xena is a bit dubious; she says she has known violence and bloodshed and doesn't want Eve to know such things. But Gabrielle tells here, "Xena, we're all family. I love her like my own daughter." And Xena says if that's how you really feel, then we'll do it. They find the tribe mourning the loss of several Amazons, including Yakut, and planning to take revenge on the Samite nomads. During the funeral, Yakut's ghostly image appears to Xena and throws a fireball at her from the pyre that causes Xena to have disturbing visions. Xena shakes herself from the trance and Cyane, the new tribal leader, informs Xena and Gabrielle that Amarice was one of the Amazons killed. In addition, Cyane tells them that Yakut foresaw their coming to make Eve a part of the tribe. Gabrielle becomes the temporary tribal queen and takes Eve to the ceremonial yurt. Unable to attend the sacred ceremony, Xena visits Yakut's yurt where Yakut's ghostly image appears and warns Xena that the Amazons are in danger. Meanwhile, Gabrielle falls into a trance while the Amazons dance around her. She has visions of Samsara fighting the cannibals and the original Cyane becoming a member of the tribe. Gabrielle discourages the Amazons in their quest for revenge and asks that they focus instead on bringing new life, such as Eve, into the tribe. Back at Yakut's yurt, Xena and Yakut unite to retrieve the Atma dagger that has been banished to the netherworld. Xena successfully pulls the dagger into the realm of the living, but the electricity it gives off sends her into a trance and she sees visions Samsara and Cyane fighting. Xena comes to and Yakut warns her that Eve will be bathed in blood during the ceremony. Xena rushes into the ceremonial yurt and stops the initiation. Gabrielle is equally shocked at this unfamiliar ritual and apologizes to Xena. The tribe gathers around Xena when she reveals the Sacred Dagger of the Atma. Entranced by the weapon, the tribe sees visions of battle between the cannibals and the Amazons. Cyane and the Amazons wish to go to war, but Gabrielle and Xena dissuade them by pointing out that shedding more blood will not honor nor bring back their dead friends. The Amazons take on a new mission of dedicating their lives to helping others and Eve is initiated into the tribe with water instead of blood. Disclaimer The Surgeon General confirms practising Weird and Grotesque Amazon rituals may be hazardous to your health. Background Information *This episode recycled the unaired Amazon High pilot, probably as both a cost-saving measure and to get the story out there. *Consequently, the ultimate origin of the Amazons is revealed. *Due to Jennifer Sky's casting in Cleopatra 2525, her character Amarice was hastily written out of the series in an earlier episode (Them Bones, Them Bones) and subsequently mentioned as having died since (off-screen) in this episode. *Cyane's first words when she comes to the past are "I'm dreaming... or I'm in the Twilight Zone!" *Final appearance of Yakut. *The Netherworld is shown for the only time in the Xena series, but it is differnt from what was seen in Hercules. Goofs *Even though Selma Blair's shirt is cut in an early scene, it's later intact again. Links and References Guest Stars * Danielle Cormack as Samsara * Kate Elliott as Yakut * Claudia Black as Karina Other Cast * Shelley Edwards as Cyane (Modern) * Renee Kelly * Selma Blair as Cyane (Original) * Karl Urban as Kor * Monica Mcswain as Olan *Peta Rutter as Amazon Warrior References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Season Navigation de:Amazonenblut Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:XWP Season 5 episodes